1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an undercarriage used for construction equipment, and more particularly, to an undercarriage having a shock absorbing function which is implemented by a vibration-proof roller provided inside a roller frame instead of a conventional roller, and a shock absorbing bridge which serves to absorb a shock applied to the undercarriage and is fixed between a main frame and the roller frame, in which the undercarriage can enhance ride comfort of the construction equipment by minimizing an external shock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an undercarriage is a set of lower drive parts of construction equipment such as excavator for supporting an upper part of the construction equipment and is provided with a rubber track, an endless chain.
FIG. 12 illustrates a perspective view of a conventional undercarriage and FIG. 13 illustrates a right side view of a track roller attached to the conventional undercarriage. Referring to FIG. 12 and FIG. 13, a main body of the undercarriage is integrated into a single body and is made of steel.
The conventional undercarriage has a plurality of track rollers (their mounted status is not shown in figures) disposed inside a roller frame 20a in which each of the track rollers is enclosed by a conventional rubber track.
The roller frame 20a and a main frame 50a are connected via a body bridge 40a. The main frame 50a has a hole at the center portion thereof, and a turn table 70a is provided in the hole.
The conventional undercarriages are found in crawler-type vehicles such as construction equipment, and their structure is well known to people skilled in the related arts. Accordingly, detailed description on the structure of the conventional undercarriage will be omitted.
The above conventional undercarriage does not have a shock absorber. Accordingly, in use of construction equipment such as an excavator provided with a steel endless track, a shock generated due to the condition of the surface of road and caused to the undercarriage is transferred to an operator of the excavator. For such reason, the excavator operator easily gets tired and operation efficiency of the excavator decreases.
Reason of the foregoing is thought that the undercarriage can not absorb a shock generated due to the roughness of the surface of road and thus all of the shock is transferred to the operator since the undercarriage is made of steel and integrated into a single body. The conventional undercarriage has a further problem that the excavator employing the undercarriage has a short life span due to the external shock.